Lo que me haces sentir
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi tratará de entender todo lo que Morinaga le hace sentir lo que ya no puede seguir ignorando.


One shot de Koi Suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga

Souichi trata de entender que significa ese vacío en su pecho, ese dolor que estruja su corazón, esa incontrolable necesidad de contar los días que faltan para que el regrese, se siente solo aun rodeado de personas, que inútiles son sus asistentes que aun siendo dos y hagan un trabajo decente…

No le hacen sentir lo mismo, no es tan divertido, no hay conversaciones tontas, no se pasa el tiempo volando, sin Morinaga el laboratorio parece tan estéril, tan frio, tan blanco, pero lo ignora aun si el Souichi ama su trabajo y es muy sorprendente lo mucho que puedes avanzar cuando quieres acallar pensamientos que no quieres escuchar, que no quieres confrontar…

Pero se pone aun peor en cuando regresa a casa, a veces camina al lado de Tadokoro, ambos lograron una convivencia tranquila, es callado, nunca invade su espacio personal, es un buen chico pero le molesta porque él no es Morinaga y aun así duerme en su cuarto y de nuevo siente la pulsada de dolor en su corazón. Encerrado en su habitación abre su lapto y ve que no han llegado mensajes, parece que hoy tampoco escribirá y siente un nudo en la garganta que son sus ganas de llorar reprimidas, sabe que Morinaga está muy ocupado, que regresa muy tarde de trabajar y no quiere despertarlo, y él no ha tenido el valor de decirle que no importa la hora, que está bien si lo llama, que le tranquiliza escucharlo…

No le gusta esto, odia como es su vida sin Morinaga, acaso siempre fue así de aburrido, que hacía antes de que ese idiota se metiera sin pedir permiso en su vida y no puede recordarlo, se enoja de nuevo porque todo es su culpa antes no se sentía incompleto, antes no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse escuchando la melodía de su voz tarareando tontas canciones acompañadas del ruido de la cocina junto al olor delicioso del desayuno recién preparado o verlo dándole los buenos días mientras le daba una sonrisa más radiante que el sol, antes no sabía lo que se sentía el rose de sus labios en su piel, ni la avasalladora sensación de sentirlo enterrarse lentamente en su carne, tan profundo, que Souichi solo puede aferrarse, abrir aún más sus piernas y recibirle mientras Morinaga le calma, besando sus lágrimas, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo ama…

Y se siente tan bien que no para de temblar, el pene de Morinaga lo acaricia desde adentro provocando que no pueda dejar de venirse una y otra vez entre sus vientres en éxtasis total…

Pero es su voz que tan cargada de verdad dice te amo, pero son sus ojos que lo miran con amor, son sus manos que lo tocan con ternura lo que lo desarma, lo que lo vuelve indefenso entre sus brazos porque no puede contra él, ni con todo lo que le hace sentir, tanto, tanto que llora, porque su corazón está inundado de impetuosos sentimientos que se arremolinan en su pecho que luchan, que gritan tan fuerte que el ruido no le deja entender y le frustra y le causa dolor.

Por eso el también grita lo único certero que tiene el nombre del culpable de su caos ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga!.

Ha vuelto a soñar con él y con lo que lo hace sentir.

Se despierta empapado en sudor, adolorido por la dureza de su pene y quiere gritar de frustración, porque sabe que un orgasmo sin que lo provoque Morinaga es insatisfactorio, enojado se calma con agua helada ¿cuánto más? cuanto más tendría que esperarlo, ya no podía soportarlo estaba cansado de sentirse miserable, ¿Morinaga no dijo acaso que no se tardaría? fue porque le creyó que accedió a compartir su casa con un extraño, para que todo siguiera igual, pero ya casi ha pasado un año y en vez de volver lo siente cada vez más distante, no ha llamado ni enviado mensajes hace casi un mes, y aunque ha tratado de llamarlo no le contesta, tampoco ha regresado, solo está a dos horas en tren y no vuelve…

Souichi teme que sea porque la última vez Morinaga quiso hacerle el amor antes de irse pero Tadokoro estaba en el apartamento, el tirano sabía que no podía contener sus gemidos, ni sus gritos, que los escucharía y se enteraría, asustado golpeo a Morinaga apartándolo, cuando vio la expresión en su rostro supo que lo había lastimado, lo sabía muy bien porque cuando Morinaga sentía dolor él también podía sentirlo.

Entonces el volvió a irse y el dolor en su corazón se hacía cada vez más insoportable…

Souichi se siente inseguro ¿y si Morinaga se cansa? ¿Y si al fin recupera la razón y se rinde? ¿Y si ha conocido a alguien igual de tonto que él, lleno de ternura, que le diga lo mucho que lo ama, y que no tenga miedo de demostrárselo al mundo entero? alguien que nunca provocaría el en rostro de Morinaga tristeza…

Si es así el apoyaría su felicidad ¡lo aria! pero solo con pensarlo las lágrimas empaparon su rostro, porque era egoísta, porque sabía que era mentira, el jamás se lo daría a nadie que lo alejara de su vida.

El teléfono de Souichi sonó insistente, era Kunihiro, le dijo que Morinaga estaba hospitalizado, al parecer fue asaltado y golpeado con un bate en la cabeza cuando se dirigía al trabajo casi un mes atrás, había estado en estado de coma desde entonces, solo hasta ahora descubrieron su identidad y ubicaron a su familia, los médicos esperan que la inflamación en su cerebro bajara pronto pero el pronóstico aún era reservado.

El corazón de Souichi casi se detiene, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, no supo cómo llego a Hamamatsu, solo volvió en si cuando estuvo en frente de Morinaga, parecía tan frágil, más delgado y pálido.

En la habitación solo el sonido de las maquinas que monitoreaban los latidos de su corazón, y su propia respiración entrecortada, Souichi lo toco con manos temblorosas ya no pudo verlo claramente por sus ojos nublados en lágrimas, aterrado comprendió lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo para siempre, que por casi un mes Morinaga había estado perdido, completamente solo en este hospital luchando por su vida, y el ignorante de todo lo había abandonado porque no intuyo que Morinaga jamás dejaría de escribirle que no era normal que él no le llamara ni le contestara, de nada valían las escusas de no haberse atrevido a ir a buscarlo porque temía que hubiera desaparecido de nuevo esta vez porque encontró a alguien que lo amara… porque él nunca podría hacerlo y gutural sollozo escapo de su garganta dolorosamente todo su ser en desacuerdo con su boca mentirosa.

Morinaga tenía que despertar pronto o su estado de coma se profundizaría y ya jamás lo aria, desesperado le exigió que despertara, lo regaño por ser tan descuidado, por dejarse vencer por unos gamberros, también le rogó cada día durante una semana pero Morinaga no abría los ojos.

Souichi finalmente se quebró, al fin pudo recordar lo último que se dijeron en voz baja en las estaciones del tren

_"Morinaga te aparte porque él nos escucharía ¡ya te he dicho que no lo hicieras mientras él estuviera en el apartamento! Y ya no hagas esa cara sabes que no me gusta…"

_"Senpai lo sé, lo siento, pero es que te amo tanto, te extraño tanto y no sé cuándo pueda volver a tenerte entre mis brazos en inevitable que desee hacerte el amor, incluso ahora tengo que contenerme para no besarte delante de toda esta gente, pero espera un poco más por favor ya falta muy poco pronto volveré a ti"

Y Souichi seguía esperando, con un sentimiento pesado en su alma de arrepentimiento, hubiera dejado que le hiciera el amor, él también lo deseaba, hubiera permitido que lo besara esa mañana en la estación atestada de rostros que no conocía, solo por ver la felicidad en esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo el rostro de la única persona que le importaba.

Souichi repentinamente como si un tren lo arrollara, lo comprendió, que no le servían de nada los prejuicios, el qué dirán no se compara a la sonrisa de Morinaga, acepto con una extraña tranquilidad que si el no despertaba se moriría también de tristeza ¿por qué? porque sentía que no podía respirar, ¿por qué? porque no quería vivir en un mundo donde Morinaga no existía, ¿por qué? porque sería demasiado doloroso, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? esa maldita voz la de su conciencia no se callaba, ¿por qué? ¡Porque lo amaba! lo amaba maldita sea, con un amor tan tirano que le importa una mierda los peros de su razón, sus prejuicios y su odio, todo lo que era social mente normal y correcto, con una amor tan vehemente y tan obstinado que se niega a vivir sin su amado Morinaga.

Después de vencer su guerra interna y de tener al fin claros sus sentimientos y sin un peso enorme que no sabía que llevaba se recuesta suavemente sobre el pecho de Morinaga.

_"Morinaga te a..mo, te amo, ¡te amo! despierta para que puedas escucharme, por favor Morinaga" ya sus lágrimas habían empapado su corazón.

_"No juegas limpio, de nuevo me estas chantajeando ¿si digo que te amo como jamás he amado ni amaré nadie despertarías? ¿Si acepto que somos amantes, si dejo que me hagas el amor todos los días, si le grito a todo el mundo que tú eres mío y que yo soy tuyo despertarías?"

Souichi sintió como los brazos de Morinaga lo envolvían y al fin después de lo que pareció una eternidad en el infierno volvió a ver esos ojos amables, esa sonrisa sincera

_"Senpai estaba soñando contigo, en una casa de campo, ya éramos mayores pero tu seguías tan hermoso... me decías senpai, me decías que me amabas yo era tan feliz que lloraba.

Senpai no es un chantaje, pero tenerte en mis brazos y que dijeras al fin que me amas podría incluso resucitarme, no es un chantaje pero me quedo con lo de hacerte el amor todos los días y no hay necesidad de gritar nuestro amor a todo el mundo pero estaría bien decirle a nuestras personas más cercanas ello son buenos Senpai nos apoyaran estarán de nuestro lado.

Perdóname por alejarme de ti aun cuando te prometí que no lo haría de nuevo… perdóname por hacerte llorar…

Souichi voy a volver contigo a casa en cuanto me den de alta, he trabajado muy duro, he ganado el reconocimiento por ello y estoy seguro en que me trasladaran como el supervisor de Farmacéuticas S en Nagoya y aunque no fuera así, puedo fácilmente conseguir trabajo en otra parte, o incluso terminar mi maestría y volver a trabajar a tu lado. No lo sé, dé lo único que estoy seguro es que ya jamás me separare de tu lado ni la muerte es una excusa Senpai lo prometo.


End file.
